


Elated

by Dawnfeathers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Group Sex, Hive Mind, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfeathers/pseuds/Dawnfeathers
Summary: Four lovers decide they want to take their relationship to the next level. The method they choose to do so is... perhaps a bit unconventional, but comes with some pleasant side effects.





	Elated

Of all the things integration with aliens meant for humanity, possibly the least exciting ones for most people was the mass-scale alteration of laws and markets for alien citizens of human nations. And yet, Harriet thought, such changes massively affected everyone’s lives; when you can live in an efficiently dug, comfortable burrow home for a fraction of the price (if, to be fair, none of the spectacle), suddenly the housing market changes, or a species capable of producing customizable proteins in their venom glands making hormones dirt cheap. You don’t really think about that kind of thing, when the whole universe is opening up before you, full of light and life and hope, Harriet supposed. But for the time being, she wasn’t really in that scenario. She was sitting at a table, procrastinating

Harriet’s eyes flicked from one fidgeting housemate to the other. Joni, scrolled on their tablet, half reclined with their feet in Ryan’s lap as he tipped his joystick languidly through Netflix; the summer heat kept them from much more direct contact than that. Ariel sat across from Harriet, alternating bites of cereal, occasional text messages, and braiding her lavender hair.  
Outside of the tapping of fingers on screens, the click of Ryan’s controller, and the occasional soft noise of frustration as Ariel fumbled a braid, the living room and adjoining kitchen were silent. 

Her tongue twisted around words, trying to find something she could say to break them out of the stalemate; the package on the doorstep this morning had them all on edge.  She caught each of the others occasionally glancing toward the freezer where Ryan had left it at least once as the morning edged toward midday.

Finally, she gave up on chewing on dead air.  
“So, uh, anyone got anything they want to do? I think I’m pretty much an open book here. And it’s not really gonna be a huge deal, so…” She petered off with a glance around the room and nibbled at a piece of dead skin on her lip.

“Yeah, I’m with her on this.” Mumbled Ryan, setting the controller aside with a sigh. “I don’t think any of us really have anything to hide, so I’m going to open up that box.”

As Ryan stood up, Ariel finished her braiding and stood up to cuddle with Joni, pulling them into her lap in spite of their slight height advantage. “This just seems like… Kind of a big life change, you know?” she mumbled into Joni’s hair. “I know we talked about it, like a lot, but I’m not sure if I should be excited or scared.”

Finally, Joni weighed in, “You’ll still be you, and I’ll still be me. There’s nothing to be afraid of. If anything, it’s just an upgrade to this whole relationship. Personally, I can’t wait to see what it’s like. Don’t you want to be able to see through my eyes sometimes? _Bug_ me to get stuff off the top shelf without having to yell?”

That got a giggle. “Heh, yeah. Yeah, you’re right. One last time though, I want to say I love you all. Just to make sure the air doesn’t forget the way that sounds if we don’t ever have to say it that way again.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Harriet said. She set down her phone as Ryan set a cooler box with four vials poking out of the top on the table in front of her. She could feel her heart jump a little at the olive green liquid inside.  Her mind wandered again as Joni and Ryan echoed the love as well and everyone congregated at their circular wooden table, twisting off on a tangent about the potent mixtures in front of them.

The discovery of Sphecanes, an ant-like species of insects capable of instantaneous communication over any distance on a distant planet had sparked the initial formation of the Galactic Coalition, as their study allowed for the development of long-range communications arrays and, eventually, faster than light speed travel. Their exploitation and study had taken long enough to complete due to their unique venom, which would paralyze victims by subjecting them to psychic bombardment. Albeit, with some… interesting side effects, the refinement of which produced the drug before them: Hybrenimine, a drug that allowed most species to form a more… unified psionic state, at the cost of a few cosmetic changes.

Thankfully, she was shaken from her reverie by Ryan dictating instructions from a small manual.  
“It says we all have to drink within a few seconds of each other for the best affect. There’s a list of side effects and precautions for non-humans since this is the human dose, but that’s not important to us.”

“Anything else?” Joni asked, raising an eyebrow. “That seems _really_ simple.”

“It’s more like… a dose of gene therapy, mixed in with a lot of weird semi-theoretical physics attached to the mechanism.” Harriet cut in, reaching for a vial.

“…Maybe it’ll make more sense once I can see it in your head?” Joni replied, grabbing their own along with the others.

“Count us down, Ari.” Joni said, gently rubbing her back as reassurance.

“Three… Two…” She paused, unscrewing the cap, “One… Bottoms up!” With a glance at the others that seemed anxious and excited at once, Ariel tipped the vial back against her lips, downing the solution in two solid swallows.

Harriet knocked back the liquid in one, hoping to push past what she expected to be a bitter medicine like taste. By the time the liquid was down her throat, however, she found herself wishing she had savored the flavor a bit more. It wasn’t quite like honey, but it had a slightly floral aftertaste to mix with a gently tingling heat that she presumed was, well, first the venom and then whatever physiological changes the venom was trying to work on her.

She wrinkled her nose a little, feeling the sting of heat tickle her senses for a few seconds. Tentatively, she looked around at the others, waiting for something to happen. It was hard to focus on self-analysis when the smell of eggs fried about half an hour ago wafting across the room suddenly seemed much sharper.  
“Anyone feel anything yet?”

A round of shaking heads and answered, though their expressions seemed to indicate mild annoyance or discomfort as well.  

“Does it say how long this is supposed to take to work?” Asked Harriet, a little surprised. She’d already assumed she was the odd one out.

“No, it doesn’t.” _But that would imply not very long._  Harriet blinked, trying to decide why she’d thought that is if to finish his sentence.

“Do anyone else’s hips hurt?” Asked Joni, gently massaging their side and shifting in their chair.

“Um, mine actually. They’ve been bothering me since I got up.” Ariel raised a hand. _But I don’t think that’s part of the venom’s effects._ Harriet blinked again. _God, this is fucking with my head…_ She thought to herself, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Was that last one you, Harriet?” Asked Ryan, grinning. “I think it might be working, now.” A feeling of warm satisfaction and joy slowly trickled into her mind, tension ebbing from her shoulders.

 _It’s working_.

Nobody was really sure who thought that one, but it didn’t really matter. The realization that none of them would ever, really, have to be alone again dawned on the group collectively from seeds of hope within each, anxiety falling to the wayside. They sat on the couch (a unanimous, unspoken decision) in giddy, half-mental conversation as they tried to explore their shared headspace, as well as figure out how to set up at least rudimentary boundaries. As minutes ticked by, other changes came to light.

“Hey, Ryan, We think you’re getting-“ __  
Tiny antennae in my hair? Yeah, must be a side effect. I “keep tasting your fingers when you put your hands in it.”  
“Should We stop?”  
“Not if We can do it to you when yours come in.~”  
_Absolutely_!

“…We need a name for ourselves.”  
_Yeah_. “It’s a little too easy to say we, but without a proper noun to put to it.”

Ideas surfaced and were shot down, were reformulated and voted on faster than could be put into coherence by the nascent collective.

“Mmm. Arrow? Or the Elated?” After another few seconds, the answer rang out.

_Elated!_

  
“God, I’m so happy to be with you guys.” Harriet said, muffled by Joni’s belly in the comfortable tangle they’d arranged themselves in defiance of the day’s heat.  
A thought flickered between Joni and Ryan as she lazily shoved her head further down, gently thumbing her antennae as she pressed Harriet’s face into their crotch.

_You know-_

“Yeah We _Know_ , but where’s the fun in that?” The subtle communication of burgeoning sexual interest had been slowly building through their unconscious connections, a simple, animalistic net to strengthen their bonds even further.

“Point taken.” She said, humming softly as she pressed an idle kiss to the slowly rising bulge in Joni’s skirt. She made a point to lazily waggle her own ass at the other two, enjoying the pleasant psychic feedback the pressure from her lips generated from Joni. She could feel her heartbeat pick up as hands brushed between her thighs.

During her distracted conversation, it seemed the other two had had their own ideas. Harriet’s hands moved under Ariel’s control, tugging shorts and panties down to bare Harriet’s ass. Joni’s hands toyed with Ariel’s breasts, gently slipping under crop top and sports bra to thumb her nipples.  Ryan slipped past the three, returning from his room and kissing Ariel and Joni in turn on his way, before pulling Joni into his lap, letting his cock press against their back.

Collectively, they all noticed a slight shift in their perception, pausing briefly in their preparations for group sex, but dismissed it quickly after the word “Ocelli” popped into their collective consciousness from Harriet’s mind, even as she resumed gently sucking Joni’s growing erection through their skirt.

Joni finally lifted themself enough to tug their skirt and panties to the floor. Repositioning to give Ryan access to their backdoor as Harriet’s tongue trailed up their shaft, Joni shivered, ripples of pleasure  causing each of the others to shudder softly in response, antennae twitching  
Ryan dispensed lube to both his and Ariel’s hands, their fingers probing Joni and Harriet each, their lips interlocking as Joni’s explored Ariel’s vulva through her panties.

Joni slowly lowered themself onto Ryan’s cock once they were suitably stretched, with knees shaking from a combination of their shared pleasure and the care with which they had to lower their weight. Ryan’s newly unoccupied hand helped support them in this, the taste of precum sensory-echoing from Harriet’s tongue to the hive’s. A long string of clear pre dribbled from Harriet’s still-soft cock as she bobbed her head slowly, deliberately on Joni’s penis.

As the love-making (was it almost self-pleasuring?) continued thoughts precipitated within the collective, wreathed in euphoria and pleasure.

_We love us._

_We are safe with us._

_We are loved as us._

Slowly their love-making built to greater intensity: Joni riding Ryan’s cock with growing moans, the straps holding it in place digging into his hips with her weight, Harriet twirling her tongue around Joni’s glans as Ariel’s fingers pressed against her prostate, and Ariel bucking her hips into Ryan’s expert fingering.

With a collective, unified cry of orgasmic bliss, the new hive came, dribbling fluids on the floors and carpets and into or onto one another, pleasure feeding into pleasure in a seemingly endless feedback loop until the four- the one? Of them collapsed on the couch, falling asleep amidst the scent of sex and sweat and something sweet clinging to their antennae and one final thought precipitating in their mind…

_We are love._

 

The Elated Hive awoke that night in their arms to find themselves changed, slightly. Chitin had crept up their arms and legs, leaving them humanoid but smooth and hard. An insectoid abdomen tipped with a thin retractable stinger stemmed from their collective tailbone-exoskeleton complex. Each of their faces was relatively untouched, save slightly elongated tongues. Overall, they agreed, the changes were worth their newfound togetherness.

At least, that was until Harriet and Ryan managed to stagger to their feet, Ryan’s prosthesis falling away as she lazily stroked his inner thigh, a smooth organ pushing out of his chitin-covered groin, to both of their amazement.  
_Dude, no- I KNOW, holy SHIT._ – A new wave of euphoria rushed through the hive as Ryan picked up Harriet and spun her, with a whoop of joy, a few tears perhaps wetting his cheeks as he pressed his head into her chest.

Once safely back on the floor, Harriet took a moment to explore her own genitals, letting out a joyous sob of her own at the feeling of a fully formed vulva and opening beyond it. The two stood there for a while, holding each other as the hive basked in their (wholly unexpected) joy while they prepared breakfast.

As they settled into a reinvigorated breakfast routine (with, perhaps, a little more sexual exploration on the side), Ariel joked, “You know,” _we DO get to file as one individual on our tax returns…_


End file.
